


Small Talk

by milopottz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied homophobia, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Starting A Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milopottz/pseuds/milopottz
Summary: Alfred feels like he’s missing something in his life. He wonders if Arthur feels the same way.Now might be a good time to tell him what he thinks.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Small Talk

**Author's Note:**

> ugghwhab I’m back from the grave-

“Arthur?”

“Mm?”

“...Nevermind.”

“Come on, spit it out, you’ll be bugging me all night again if you don’t,” Arthur teased, squishing his husband’s face.

Alfred giggled, trying to tear away his hands and opted to wrapping an arm around his waist as he adjusted himself on their bed, “Alright, alright, just stop doing that!”

“Okay, what’s on your mind?” Arthur asked.

Alfred’s smile dimmed and he started to look pensive, his lips pursed and his eyebrows furrowed trying to find the strength to say something as he looked away from Arthur. He noticed this and began to worry for him, “Love?” he reached out his hand and rested it upon his shoulder.

Finally, he sighed, and whispered, “I want to adopt a kid.”

Arthur was surprised at the mention of adoption and stilled for quite a moment. They had only been married for a good eight months, and the subject of a child was never brought up. Alfred frowned, confused, “Y-you wouldn’t like it?”

“W-what? No, Alfred, I-“ Arthur stuttered, pausing before sighing and brushing his blond bangs away from his face, “Are you really sure now?”

“Yeah, I mean, you know how much we love kids, and well, I feel kinda...lonely in a way that I can’t explain. Like, we’re missing a piece of ourselves.” Alfred turned around to face up the ceiling as he rested his hands upon his stomach, “I do love being with you, and our cats, duh, but sometimes...I look at our buds and their kids and wonder what it feels like. To have something so precious to you, knowing that you raised it and cherished from the day it was made and...You get what I mean, right?”

Arthur nodded along as he was leaning on his arm to the side, “I know what you mean. Even I get envious of those parents who pick up their kids at the pre-school I work in.”

He rubbed his thumb onto the side of his index finger and his eyes furrowed shut as he tried to get the courage to say his thoughts out loud, “But Alfred, we’re not ‘normal’ whether we like it or not. We’ll have to face a lot of shite for having a child all because we’re two men, and good grief I would die if our child would face something horrible just because of us and-”

“Arthur, I know,” Alfred interrupted, “I know it’s gonna be hard. Hell, I’ve heard of and seen the kind of fucked up things they do to gay parents.” He turned his head to look at Arthur, “But can’t we try? We’ve faced coming out and-and coming in terms with our feelings, and you’ve helped me get my shit together after my parents kicked me out, so-“ he stopped himself before he could ramble on further and took a deep breath, “Can’t we do this too?”

Arthur loomed over his husband whi stared at him with a tired, lonely look on his face. With a look like that, how can he say no? “Okay. We’ll see. Just give me time to think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If y’all wanna see me more active or something, you can find me here or here


End file.
